Scribed Scene
by sheedmonster
Summary: 2003 version. Written scene when Peter gets kissed bla bla bla you get it. I looked on from the movie, so I should be set.


This is just a one-shot of how Peter felt on that whole scene with Captain Hook flying and everything. I didn't see one, so I decided to make one instead. Hope you like it!

Hook looked at him as he circled relaxed, but eager to fence. He motioned to the situation.

"This is all your doing." Hook stated matter-of-factly.

Peter smiled arrogantly, "Aye, James Hook; it's all my doing."

Hook tossed his hat over the edge of the boat without care. He narrowed his eyes and hissed while drawing his sword, "Proud and insolent youth." His sword flashed before Peter's eyes. "Prepare to meet thy doom."

Peter lunged towards Hook in excitement, for he knew Hook was out matched by his obvious talent. He smirked. "Have at thee!" He said with challenge.

Their swords clanged as they twisted and turned. As they fought, the crew slowly formed around the two. They jeered at Peter while yelling encouragement to their captain. They drew their swords quickly at pointed them threateningly at Peter.

"LEAVE HIM!" Captain Hook bellowed. "He's mine."

Peter yelled out, "Now!" and the lost boys (with Wendy, John and Michael) came storming out brandishing their own swords and joined the fray, yelling and screaming in delight. The clanging of swords echoed on the ship and the yells of man and child filled the air around the ship. Captain Hook's face twisted in rage and he raised his sword and swung down at Peter, who parried easily with a hand on his hip. He smiled knowing how easy Hook could lose his temper. While the others fought, Peter began and hit-and-run by bouncing off of the mast and lunging with his sword pointed at Hook, who began backing up the steps, while swinging Peter's blade aside. Finally up the steps, Peter made a final lunge at Hook off of the mast.

Unfortunately, the cunning captain caught his sword in the wheel and it jammed for only a moment. Hook swung down on Pan brutally before the boy pulled his arm away for a second and then retrieved his weapon while Hook's sword was still on the ground. They connected and a clang of metal was heard as they glared into each other's eyes. They parried each other again as Hook grunted at each blow while Peter laughed.

Hook made a mighty swing and lifted Peter's blade into the air, but was retrieved by the flying boy.

Then, a crew member grabbed Peter's ankle and began to shout, "I got him! I got him!"

Hook looked up in anger at his interrupted enemy. Peter fly in an arch as the poor pirate was followed behind. Peter swung him into part of the mast and he grunted in pain as he made impact. Peter kept flying out of danger and flew up high to survey the situation. Tinkerbelle had just dragged a pirate into the waters when she was grabbed violently by the captain. Shaking her vigorously, fairy dust fell onto his malicious features. He roared as he lifted into the air and launched himself at Pan.

"JAMES HOOK: HE FLIES!" He yelled at the boy who yelled in shock at his airborne foe.

Peter, recovering from his surprise, was launched into the sail and grunted. Hook flipped his sword in the air arrogantly as he said, "And he likes it!"

They hit swords for a moment, before Peter evaded easily and kicked Hook in the chest while laughing. Hook tumbled in the air and made a sound as he hit a sail heavily. He ripped the sail with his hook on the way down as Peter smiled in arrogance and eagerness, "You wanna fly? Let's fly!"

He laughed loudly as he rose into the air again and Hook took up the chase in a fury. Peter turned quickly and they both fought in the air, high above the ship. Peter's heart raced as his sword clanged off of Hook's. Secretly, deep down, a fear planted root; he shrugged it off as nothing as he continued to fence with Hook.

"Not bad, for an _old man_!" He laughed raucously.

They spun as Hook tried to push down on Peter's blade.

"I know what you are!" Hook yelled as an idea crawled into his mind.

Peter answered quickly while diving down, "I'm the best there ever was!" He felt proud of himself for his answer and smiled definitely not despite of himself.

Hook answered with exasperation, "You're a _tragedy_!"

Peter kicked Hook in the back, which sent him tumbling into a sail.

"Me? Tragic?" He said with little innocence. He sliced down with his saber and cut loose a heavy object which flew at Hook. Hook glided aside with obvious ease and the idea wriggled as he chose his next words.

He stared at Peter as he lunged with his sword raised. "She was leaving you, Pan."

Peter stopped in confusion and surprise. Hook felt proud but hid it cunningly. "Oh, Wendy." He said with a slight sigh. Peter looked down too. Hook's words echoed in his mind as he watched her intently. _Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are…_

"…incomplete!" Hook brought him back to reality as his sword crashed onto Peter's. Peter's mind began troubling on his words and the fear he felt earlier was returning.

"She'd rather grow up than stick with you." Hook hissed in disgust. He slashed up a Peter's face and it sent him flying (no pun intended) into the nearest mast. His body hurt, but it was is emotions that were playing him now. He hit the mast hard on his back and fell onto the crow's nest. Peter felt warmth trickling onto his brow and he felt pain searing his forehead.

"Let us now," Hook said simply. "Take a peek into the future."

Peter turned in fear to flee, but Hook's words followed him like a hungry beast.

"What's this I see? 'Tis the fair Wendy!" Hook stopped as he broke to parry Peter's blind attack, which he spun away from. "She's in the nursery; the window's shut." Hook looked to see Peter's reaction.

It pleased him greatly as the boy cried desperately, "I'll open it!"

They parried each other's blows for a while before Hook started jeering again. "I'm afraid the window's bound." Hook said with a soft voice, though his heart (if it was indeed a heart at all) held no sympathy for his enemy.

Peter cried out in a scared voice, "I'll call out her name!"

Hook answered back easily, "She can't hear you."

Peter yelled, "No!"

"She can't here you." Hook said with cunning.

"Wendy!" Peter cried pleadingly.

"She's forgotten all about you." Hook spat with disappointment.

Peter yelled in fright, "Please! Stop it!"

Hook swung up at Peter and the poor boy crashed through a sail. Hook's malicious face peered out from behind the fabric and he said with interest, "What is this I see?"

Peter panted in fear as poison seeped into his ears. His eyes stared into the distance, as he pictured what Hook was describing.

"There is another." Hook raised his voice in pseudo surprise. "In your place…" Hook's ghostly voice wreathed around him like a snake as he floated closer. Hook was getting great pleasure out of hurting the boy. Peter felt the poison, but didn't know it was lies.

His eyes burned as he felt hot tears gather in them, making the image of Hook's twisted face blurry.

"He is called…" Hook paused briefly for dramatic effect. "…_Husband_."

Peter swung half-heartedly at Hook, trying to block these thoughts from hurting him further. Hook made a battle cry and swung down at Peter, who didn't have enough strength left to hold himself air borne any longer. He was shoved harshly to the deck below, among the midst of the fighting. He landed painfully, and the remaining happiness, along with his breath, was driven out of him. Everyone stopped the fighting in surprise, which (in the children's case) turned to horror as they saw Peter's form on the ground. He struggled to regain his breath as hurt and poison flowed through his veins. He looked up at Hook, who placed his blade conveniently under Peter's chin. Peter stared at it and a tinge of fear rung out from where it was placed. Trying to hold what was left of his pride, but it was fading fast, he tried to rise to his feet. With great difficulty, he succeeded, but his eyes held hurt and sadness. Hook kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to glide (barely) over the deck to hit the side with a grunt. Eyes holding a lost gleam, he stared blankly at the captain (who was very proud of himself indeed). He flew over to the boy and gripped him by the throat. With the momentary distraction, the children were seized by the crew, who trapped them. Peter and the children felt at a loss.

Peter glanced at Hook, but it was cut short by Hook jamming his head with the dull side of the hook. This caused Peter to stumble forward, clutching his aching skull. He fell to his knees, while holding his head. Hook gripped him by the hair painfully, but Peter no longer felt it, for pain was eating him up like a fire. Hook bashed Tinkerbelle aside brutally as he held his prize. A pirate gripped her around one of the Lost Boy's hands. Hook seeped more poison into Peter's mind, "You will die alone." He looked to Wendy cruelly and smirked, "and unloved." He jerked Peter's head to look at Wendy. His eyes held desperation and loss as he looked into Wendy's eyes. A pirate hissed into her ear as she looked away from Peter's gaze, which hurt him all the more. The pirate turned her face towards Peter again and tears welled in her eyes. Peter looked desperately, pleadingly, at Wendy. He wanted her to say something. To say anything at all, but she kept silent. He felt his heart shatter in his chest as she stared at him. Hook jerked his head to the sky again and he gasped in sorrow and surprise at the jolt of movement.

"Just like me." Hook whispered. Feeling hatred grow within him for revealing his weakness, Hook took it out on Peter. He threw Peter's head to the deck, and he was pleased as his head hit hard, leaving the boy nearly unconscious. Wendy screamed in horror, but Peter could no longer hear, for pain and sorrow and despair and all bad thoughts were lingering around him to scavenge on him like vultures. Peter rolled onto his back and stared blankly to the sky. He felt despair tell him that this was the end. The children looked away from the horror they were about to be witness to. Wendy looked at Peter, who looked at her with his eyes fogged. She felt a tear leak down her cheeks. Peter made a large effort to smile at her, but it was taken away by the captain's roar. He smirked lightly at the captain and was prepared for his final adventure. Hook stood up, ready to raise his hook, when Wendy burst from her captor and held back Hook's arm. He looked to her with fury and disgust and he flung her down beside the insolent boy. She landed painfully, but Peter barely noticed.

"Silence, All." Hook demanded. "Wendy's farewell."

Wendy looked pleadingly at Peter, who in turn, did nothing.

"Peter," she whispered. "I'm sorry I must grow up. But, this is yours."

Her hand, which held something dear, was snatched up by Hook violently. He glared at her. "It is just a thimble." She whispered again.

Hook said with disgust, "How like a _girl_!"

The pirates cackled with Hook and the children stared at them with anger.

"By all means, my Beauty, give Peter Pan your _precious_ thimble." Hook said with a quiet dark voice.

Wendy turned towards Peter with tears in her eyes. He looked at her blankly, not listening to the exchange between the world and him. Wendy leaned over him and whispered promisingly, "This belongs to you, and it always will."

The words registered dimly in the boy's broken mind, but were there, floating in his ears. He swallowed and stared at Wendy in dull wonder. She cupped his cheek and he glanced at it in surprise. He looked back at Wendy, who had a soft glow in her eyes. She leaned down on him again, but this time closed her eyes and pushed her lips onto his. He opened his eyes in shock as he felt her sweet mouth on his. Emotion rolled off of her onto him as his heart pounded. He felt light, and like he was floating. He never wanted her lips to leave his, and he closed his eyes again to relish in the feeling. Hook stared in utter horror as the crew looked on in wonder and shock. The children stared open mouthed as Mother and Father were in the middle, kissing.

As Wendy pulled away, Peter looked at her with a light in his eyes.

"That," John said obviously. "was no thimble."

Michael looked to his captor and said smugly, "That was a hidden kiss."

I'm gonna end it right here, but I love this scene. It is one of my favorites! I love this movie a lot and this needed to be scripted! Review… pwease?


End file.
